


The bonds we make

by Lumau



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Soul Bond, kelila, kell / alucard bickering, maresh brothers, post-ACOL, rhylucard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumau/pseuds/Lumau
Summary: 'Rhy clutched at his chest and winced.He fumbled to quickly undo the buttons of his tunic, underneath revealing four long, clearly visible streaks down his torso." Sanct !" he cursed and rubbed at the scratches."Are you okay? What happened?" Alucard inquired, concern in his voice."Lila happened," said Rhy, pouting.'This is just a silly little idea my brain spat out at random when thinking about the Maresh brothers' soul bond.
Relationships: Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh, Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh
Kudos: 19





	The bonds we make

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's my coming out - I am not really a Kellila person.  
> They just don't resonate much with me.  
> But I accept them, and like them both individually, and of course I like you if you like them!
> 
> So, I didn't think I'd write anything Kellila centric - yet here we are.
> 
> And yes, I'm totally shamelesly using this (as well as any other) opportunity to underline again just how awesome Alucard Emery is.

"Fuck!"

Alucard sat up, alerted.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rhy clutched at his chest and winced.  
He fumbled to quickly undo the buttons of his tunic, underneath revealing four long, clearly visible streaks down his torso.  
" _Sanct_ !" he cursed and rubbed at the scratches.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Alucard inquired, concern in his voice.

"Lila happened," said Rhy, pouting, "Unless my brother is currently fighting a full grown tiger, which I dare to doubt."

"Bard? Oh!"  
Understanding dawned on Alucard's face, and a mischievous grin played around his lips.  
"I was not aware that your brother has a rather wild..."

"Please! Can we not discuss Kell's sexual preferences?"  
The king winced again, as further scratches appeared on his collarbone.  
"It's annoying enough that I'll have to endure them remotely."

Alucard gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his leg.  
"Fine. I'll save my sass to wind your brother up the next time I get the chance. There's no way I'm not going to use this against him."

Rhy shook his head and got up from the sofa. 

"Anything I might be able to do to help?"  
Alucard watched him pacing the room.

Rhy turned back to him, looking troubled.  
"Luc, I don't feel as if my body is my own right now, so..."

"Hey, for once I did not mean it in a suggestive way," Alucard got up and took the king's hands, "That was a genuine question."

Rhy sighed.  
"Any distraction to make this less awkward would be appreciated."

"How about a good bottle of wine and a game of cards on the balcony?" smiled Alucard. "And the winner gets to decide on how we’ll take vengeance for your discomfort."

* * *

Kell rubbed his eyes and stretched, as he scrambled out of bed.  
It had been a week, but he still hadn't fully gotten used to the feeling of the slightly rocking planks under his feet in the morning.  
Especially after _another_ _damn_ short night it still gave him a moment of queasiness.  
The _Spire_ had dropped anchor in the evening, but it seemed he had slept in, as the ship was already moving again.  
  


He had just taken his shirt off and started to splash some cold water in his face from the bowl, when a clearly well rested Lila poked her head in the door.

"Look who's finally up!" she greeted him, and he grumbled, but pulled her in for a kiss.

Lila traced down the scratches that showed bright red on Kell's pale chest today with an approving look.  
"Not much sleep, hm?"

"Again!" groaned Kell, "I have no clue how they make it through their days or how long they plan to keep this up."

"Come on," Lila sniggered, sitting down on the mussed bed.  
"Are you not happy for your brother that he's having a good time?"

"I would appreciate his _good time_ more if it wasn't for Emery sharing it with him," said Kell and turned back to the water bowl.  
"I can't help but feel that he is using our bond to annoy me."

Just in that moment Lila burst out laughing. Kell shot around to eye her suspiciously.

"What's so funny about that?"

She clapped her hands over her mouth, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, what is it?" His frown grew deeper.

Lila snorted, struggling to regain her composure. 

"Kell," she gasped, "Turn around."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

He obliged, turning away from her, and Lila exploded in another wave of laughter.

" _Sanct,_ what is so hilarious?"  
Kell threw his hands up in exasperation.

Lila walked over to him.

"Piece of advice," she winked and kissed his shoulder, before turning to leave the cabin again.  
"Might be better if you didn't show yourself shirtless to anyone else for a bit."

Kell froze for a moment, then realization hit him.  
He rushed to the small mirror that hung in one corner and hastily craned his neck to find an angle that showed him his back.

Long, red streaks ran down all along his spine from his neck to just above the waistband, forming three large letters.

A

S

S

Lila was halfway up to the deck, as she heard a muffled scream behind her.

" _Bastard!_ I'll wring his fucking neck!"

She chuckled to herself, and leapt up the rest of the stairs, a spring in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you want to leave a comment or kudos... thanks even more!
> 
> I hope this made you laugh a little! :D


End file.
